Perfectly Abnormal
by Mistressofthehallows
Summary: Emma Grace Dursley is perfectly normal,thank you very much-or at least that's what she wants to believe...what happens when her grandparents discover her secret...
1. Normal

Emma Grace Dursley is perfectly normal thank you very much...She has a perfectly normal name,lives on a perfectly normal street ,and wears perfectly normal clothes. All in all,her life is perfect-all except for one very abnormal secret...

this chapter is rated K

Perfectly Abnormal-Chapter one:Normal

Disclaimer:I don't always write fanfiction ,but when I do i use a disclaimer. Obviously, I do NOT own anything Harry Potter! I own nothing but I ipad I am typing this on. If I did,why would I be on FANfiction?

As this is my first fanfic constructive criticism would be very welcome and appreciated. Complements are also nice :) However,all flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

* * *

><p>Emma Grace Dursley was perfectly normal thank you very much. For one thing, she had very normal name. At least five other girls in her fifth-grade class alone shared her name but that was how she liked it. For another, her wardrobe was quite proper. Each and every day she wore a knee-length pleated skirt with a matching white blouse;nothing strange,nothing freaky,nothing like the scandalizing get-ups she saw on other girls her age! In fact,the only abnormal thing about Emma Grace was that she was brought up by her grandparents rather than her birth parents. This was the fault of an unfortunate plane crash that killed both her parents, Dudley and Mary Dursley on the way back from their honeymoon in Bermuda. Emma Grace hated this bit of freakishness in her perfectly-normal life;it made her almost an oddity! And being an oddity was the last thing Emma Grace wanted...<p>

Of course, this was all before Emma Grace realized that freakishly odd events seemed swirl around her like a tornado . Stains would vanish from her blouse without washing! Books would be returned to the library being without checked in! And whenever she felt angry she could feel the window panes begin to shatter! For the first time ever,Emma hoped she was imaging things even though her Grandfather Vernon taught her not to approve of imagination.

She never dared to speak of her abnormal quirks to her Grandmother and Grandfather for fear that they would think her freakish. Emma Grace decided to put the thought out of her mind because the very next day was her eleventh birthday party and she had lots of planning to do...


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Incase you didn't know my name is not J.K Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. Seriously, I OWN NOTHING!

chapter two: Suspicions

After much debate, Emma decided that she would much rather visit the zoo than have a crummy old birthday party or so she told herself. The truth was that Emma Grace had a feeling-no a suspicion,she did not belive in physics that home was the wrong place to be on her eleventh birthday. Why she would she suspect that? She hadn't the slightest idea...little did she know that the zoo was an even worse place for her to be on the day of her eleventh birthday…

The car ride was,as always un eventful,but in the very best way. Emma, Grandpa Vernon ,and Grandmum Petunia chatted jovially about perfectly normal things like work and school. Ah yes today was going to be very ordaniry ,just the way Emma liked it.

WOOSH! A viberently- colored -purple- triple-decker bus swerved within centimeters of the Dursley family car!

"Hhhhhhhh! " Emma gasped loudly

"E-mma,E-emma,dearest baby is everything alright?""Quickly! Vernon,quickly! Call the doctor! Call the ambulance! Call-"

Petunia's frantic stutters where interrupted by Vernon's.

" Emma!Emma dear! Speak to me!" Vernon's large purple face was paled with worry.

Emma stared wide-eyed as the bus vanished from view.

Emma pointed a shaky finger in the direction the bus had vanished

"T-the c-car a-a-lmost r-r-an us o-over!" Said Emma in a week quavery voice. Petunia sighed in relefe. Emma was well and sane. She was just scared. That was all. Had Petunia known what her granddaughter had really seen,she would have questioned more than her sanity.

Vernon ranted on about young and inexperienced drivers for the rest of the ride. Little did the Dursley family know that on the very bus that had almost killed them where the people they very least wanted to see...


	3. Uncertainly Certain

Perfectly Abnormal Chapter 3: Uncertainly Certain

Disclaimer: let me check-nope! Still don't own Harry Potter. :(

Sorry if this chapter has some spelling mistakes , for some reason spell check is not working:( Anyway,enjoy and review!

This chapter will be rated k

Emma Grace was extreamly befuddled. She racked her brain for even the smallest, slightest,simplest explanation as to how a triple decker bus could have swerved mear centimeters from her family's car and not have caused a deadly crash and as to why her Grandparents could not see the bus in question. Suddenly,a single word popped into Emma's head. Muggle. She had no idea what so every why she suddenly think up a word like that: for one thing, she hadn't the slightest idea what it ment;for another,she knew for certain that such a word would never be found in a normal dictionary and therefore she wouldn't-couldn't have read it anywhere. However,what Emma Grace was certain of was this: her Grandparents,Vernon and Petunia where Muggles and that was why they could not see the bus. While she was uncertain what this ment,Emma was certain that it was true. For not the first time this week,she wished she was imagining things. Surely, no normal person would know the word "muggle"...

Petunia was still very well concerned for her Grandaughter. Although she had tried her very best to convince herself that Emma was well and sane she just couldn't be sure. Try as she might,Petunia simplily couldn't block out the feeling of uncertainty flooding through her veins. Emma Grace was now wondering around aimlessly,paying no attention to the zoo animals whatsoever. Her emerald-green eyes had a glazed look to them and her brow was creased tightly as if she was thinking very hard about somthing. What would a girl have to think about on her eleventh birthday? Surely she had enough presents? Was the zoo not meeting her expectations? Petunia thought. She looked to Vernon for reassurance , he mearly shrugged and grunted "little tyke". Petunia turned back to Emma Grace. She appeared to have bumped into someone,who was helping her up. The man had emerald-green eyes,unruly black hair,round glasses and a thin scar stretched across his forehead. Petunia gasped! She would know that face anywhere...


	4. Don't ask questions

Perfectly Abnormal Chapter 4: Don't Ask Questions

Disclaimer: Reasons why I do not own Harry Potter:

-I have brown hair. - I am not a billionaire

-I live in North America - I own nothing but the ipad I am typing this on

-I have a fanfiction account. - If I owned HP than there would be more books

Alas,

-MY NAME IS NOT J.K ROWLING-

Edited by and co-written by Melody. You're welcome.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir!", stuttered Emma frantically "I-I really didn't m-mean to,y-you know, k-knock you over! "Y-you see I- The stranger cut her off and waved his hand.

"It's all right, I dunno what your appoligizing for." Said the green-eyed man. Emma Grace knew it was rude, but she simply couldn't help but stare at the man's odd assortment of scars. Tiny scrapes riddled his muscled forearms and, was that a snake bite? She could see an oval shaped mark poking out of his shirt collar. What did this man do for a living? Most peculiar however, was a thin scar stretched across the man's forehead. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. The man shifted uncomfortably and self-consiously pressed a lock of unruly black hair over his scar. The mysterious stranger reached out his hand to help Emma up...

Vernon and Petunia Dursley watched furiously as the boy (they didn't care how old he was now) helped their granddaughter up. How dare he toutch her! Petunia certainly did not want Emma Grace interacting with someone like that! Behind the boy were some people Vernon assumed were the boy's family: a rather scruffy looking boy, about Emma's age who looked much like his father except for his bright hazel eyes, a second boy, a few years younger, who was a carbon-copy of his father right down to the glasses, and a third boy, who looked older than both scruffy-haired boys and was sporting bright turquoise hair! The nerve of some people! Over by the python exibt, Vernon saw a petite red-head woman,who he assumed to be the mother (and most likely the boy's second or third wife) telling what appeared to be a rather ammusing story to her daughter. The tiny red-head laughed; Petunia was almost positively sure that she had heard the words "snake","scared" and "Uncle Dudley" in the story...

(This is where Melody started writing)

Vernon felt his face suddenly grow very warm, which happened when he was nervous. What did these people know about his son? He had to stop this guessing game. "Who are you people and what do you know about my poor Dudley?"

The scarred boy turned towards Vernon, disgust evident on his face. "Uncle Vernon, you can't even be bothered to remember the boy you always locked under the stairs?"

"I..." Vernon began. Suddenly...

Boooooooooooooommmmmmmmm!

"Stay away from Emma!" Two girls drove up next to the Dursleys and the Potters in a multi-colored ice cream truck. One had bright red hair with colored streaks throughout and a slightly crazed looked look in her gray eyes. She was wearing a sweater that looked suspiciously like a Weasley sweater along with jean shorts splattered with paint, and long socks, despite it being much too warm for that kind of attire. The other had red hair that was obviously died that way and dull brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top, lots of gold bangle bracelets,and short jean shorts.

"You maniacs have been protecting Emma for too long!" the crazy girl shouted. "We have come to take her away to Hogwarts, and whoever opposes us will feel the wrath of our newly stolen ice cream truck!"

—

Hey people of ! My name is Melody and I wrote the second half of this chapter! Just for any doubters, I had complete permission from Mistressofthehallows to write it. This probably won't be a recurring theme, but you can most likely expect to see my writing in more of this story! Until then, peace out!


End file.
